


Bonfire

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Bonfire

When Jared and Gen announced they were going to host a Halloween party and bonfire for the cast and crew of Supernatural, you were excited. The opportunity to dress up in a costume and hang out with your friends sounded like a lot of fun and was something you missed from your childhood. Besides, if there was one thing you learned since joining the cast a couple years ago, it was that Supernatural parties were always epic.

Costume shopping with Felicia and Ruth ended up being a blast and you let them talk you into a 1960s go-go dancer costume. The pink and purple swirl tie-dye dress that ended mid-thigh and knee high white go-go boots were a little more on the risqué side then your costume choices usually went, but you wanted to feel sexy for the party and you trusted the girls when they said it was perfect for you. Ruth opted to go as a mermaid and you weren’t surprised when Felicia picked out a Zelda costume to wear. 

* * *

 

A large bonfire was already going in Jared’s backyard when you arrived. Grabbing a beer, you stepped outside to join the party. After making your rounds, you stood with Misha and Richard listening to their conversation about directing while scanning the backyard for _him_. Your crush. The man you had in mind when you picked out your sexy costume. Mark Pellegrino.

You had just turned away from the house to greet Rob with a hug when you finally heard him join your group.

“Hey Misha, Rob, Rich, Y/N,” Mark greeted.

“Hey Mark,” you replied, turning and smiling up at him. You noticed his eyes traveling down your costume before coming back up to rest on your face and you were glad the light from the fire wasn’t very bright because you could feel the blush across your entire body.

“You are supposed to be wearing a costume,” Misha whined, pointing down to his own Phantom of the Opera costume as an example.

“I am,” Mark said, pointing up to the red devil horns he was wearing.

“Since when do black jeans, a black shirt, and devil horns count as a costume Mark?“ Misha asked, sounding like a disappointed parent.

“It’s as close as I’ll get to one,” Mark said. “I’m going to go get a beer, anyone want one?” 

* * *

 

As you stood shivering in your costume’s short skirt, you looked around the edge of the fire trying to find Mark. When you finally did, you felt your heart sink to the bottom of your stomach. He was standing almost directly across the fire from you with Lydia from the wardrobe department, her arm wrapped around his waist. You didn’t blame him really. She had the perfect figure, face, and hair. She was exactly the type of girl guys went for. But that didn’t stop the stinging in your eyes.

Without saying any goodbyes, you quietly slipped back into the house and grabbed your purse.  You wanted nothing more than to go home and open a bottle of wine. 

* * *

 

For the third time that night, Mark found himself shaking Lydia off. He barely knew the girl and he wasn’t sure why she was stuck to his side all night. He had done nothing to encourage her and was getting frustrated. After putting a few feet between himself and Lydia _again_ , he scanned the area for you.

When he walked into the party tonight and saw you in that little costume, his desire for you had escalated to full blown lust and all he wanted to do was pull you into a spare bedroom and bend you over in those sexy go-go boots.

“She’s leaving Mark,” Gen said, coming up to stand beside him.

“Hmmmm?” he replied, still scanning the yard.

“You are looking for Y/N?” Mark looked down at Gen and briefly wondered how she knew but decided trying to deny it would be silly at this point, he was sure everyone knew he was in love with you. Everyone except you. “Yes.”

“She seemed upset about something,” Gen said. “She just left, you can probably still catch her in the driveway.“ 

* * *

 

You opened the driver’s door and threw your purse over into the passenger seat. You had to stop for a moment to try and calm the disappointment raging through your heart. You leaned your head back to take in the night sky. It was a beautiful evening, with the full moon and bright stars, but the tears in your eyes were blurring the view. You heard the sound of earth underfoot behind you and turned around.

“Oh, hey,” you said softly, putting a fake smile on.

“Leaving?” Mark said, his hands in his pockets as he stopped a few feet from the car.

“Yeah. I mean…I just…yeah.” The uncomfortableness of the evening was hindering your ability to form words. You adverted your eyes to the ground and kept your hands still. There was a battle going on in your brain and you prayed all he could see on the outside was you standing there in your ridiculous costume looking bored.

You heard him start to walk towards you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to lift your eyes to meet his. He walked up quickly before stopping directly in front of you. When you finally worked up the courage to bring your eyes forward, you found your gaze drawn directly to his mouth. He had a couple days worth of stubble, and his mouth seemed to be strained slightly. You could hear him breathing through his nose, and it was a little quicker than normal.

He just stood there, and without moving your head, you flicked your eyes upward to meet his intense gaze. Instantly his mouth was on yours. Every single part of you erupted into heat. You felt your back being pushed up against your car. You felt the hardness of his body against you as you wrapped your arms around his waist to pull him even closer. The smell of wood smoke clung to him from the bonfire. Your mind went wild and you pushed yourself against him in an almost frantic declaration of how bad you wanted him.

You felt the hardness of him through his pants and your thin dress. He made a noise that you couldn’t quite define, but it gave you satisfaction. Mark moved his hand down your thigh, lifted your leg, and gave you one hard, slow rub between your legs. His assault on your mouth barely gave you the chance to gasp for air.

Hand still under your dress, you were surprised when he ripped your flimsy lace panties off, leaving you with a slightly stinging but not unpleasant sensation. You felt him reach down to undo his pants, and you lifted your dress up so it wouldn’t get in the way, his mouth never leaving yours.

With clothing out of the way, you felt the warm length of him against your thigh. At that moment, he broke the contact of your mouths and slid you up the car slightly. Eyes locked with yours, he leaned into you, his hands under your thighs, and thrust himself deep inside of you.

You let out a sound that was a combination of surprise, pain, pleasure, and fulfillment. Your head had fallen back, and you had to force yourself to move it forward again to make eye contact with him once more.

Mark had gone completely still, and you could feel yourself stretching around him. “Y/N. Fuck. Feel so good. Better than I dreamed,” he moaned before pulling himself almost completely out and then thrusting himself powerfully back inside you. You couldn’t hold your moan of pleasure in. You bit your lip, knowing your friends and co-workers were just on the other side of the house.

Your hands had been on his shoulders and you moved one of them to the nape of his neck to better balance yourself against his thrusts. He entered and retreated, over and over, eyes never leaving yours. You could feel your breasts bounce every time he entered you, and the car had begun to squeak a little. You could feel the build within you and you were torn between hoping you wouldn’t cum too soon, and wanting to explode into a million pieces. His thrusting was coming faster, and he was making a low guttural noise that did nothing but make you want to ride him to satisfaction.

Mark could tell that you were close. He could feel your nails digging into his flesh as you bit your lip, trying to muffle your sounds. The rational part of his mind was still in shock that he was fucking you against your car in Jared’s driveway, but the part of him that had been in love with you for years didn’t care because he was finally holding the only woman he wanted. Jared, Jensen, and the entire damn party could step around the corner right now and Mark knew he wouldn’t stop thrusting into you.

You reached down to lift your dress over your breasts. His eyes left yours, and moved down to your chest. His face changed and he started thrusting even harder. Seeing his reaction to you sent you over the edge, and you came hard. He thrust himself into you one more time and stayed there, putting all of his weight into you as he buried his face in your neck. You felt yourself squeezing him with each spasm of your orgasm, your hips rocking yourself toward him as much as they could under the circumstances as he filled you. Your arms were wrapped around him, and your teeth were in that delicious area where his shoulder curves up to his neck.

You were both breathing hard, and you were having an even harder time with all of his weight pushing you into your car. He must have realized it, because he jerked like he had just woken up, and slowly began to ease off of you. His face turned to yours, and a slight smile curved up the corner of his perfect mouth. His hand came up to your face, touching it softly as he leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. And then he whispered, rather hoarsely, “Don’t go home. Stay. For me.” 

* * *

 

When you and Mark rejoined the party a few minutes later holding hands, your friends noticed right away and it was Misha who broke the awkward silence. “Well it’s about time you got the girl Mark.”

“Where have you two been anyways?” Jared asked, handing you both a beer.

“Admiring Y/N’s car,” Mark replied, winking at you as you giggled. He wrapped his arm around you, tucking your body into his side for the rest of the night as you happily celebrated your favorite holiday with your favorite people.

 


End file.
